Just Beyond the Reach
by Little-Dragon's-Fire
Summary: TRAD de Aate Thorin souhaitait juste protéger Bilbon, mais Bilbon était capable de prendre soin de lui tout seul, merci beaucoup! slash Bilbon/Thorin
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde! Me voila de retour avec une petite traduction de la fic de Aate (du même titre). Si vous vous sentez le courage de la lire en anglais, allez sur sa page! Sa fic est vraiment génial! Sinon...ben il vous faudra attendre que je traduise les chapitres^^**

**Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Hermiko, que je remercie chaleureusement! Vraiment, sans toi, je ne ferai pas grand chose de potable :)**

**Bon, sinon, il s'agit d'un slash Bilbon/Thorin, aucun des nains que nous avions vu disparaître sous le feu de Smaug ne sont mort ici.**

**Que dire de plus...si vous aimez, laissez un petit mot! :D et si vous n'aimez pas...ben laissez aussi un mot, histoire que je sache pourquoi^^**

**Voilà, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Just Beyond the Reach**

Chapitre 1 :

Bilbon appréciait vraiment Thorïn. Certains (principalement Bilbon lui-même) soutiendraient qu'il aimait son ami _un peu trop_ pour le bien de tous : Il aimait regarder Thorïn, admirer la façon de bouger de son corps, chérissait chaque petit contact qu'eux deux partageaient. Une fois Bilbon avait même été assez courageux pour tendre le bras et caresser les longs cheveux de Thorïn. Ce dernier n'avait rien dit, ni à ce moment ni à un autre. Mais ses yeux s'étaient obscurcis quand il avait regardé Bilbon et le Hobbit aurait pu jurer que le roi avait penché très légèrement la tête, avant que Bilbon ne perde son courage et ne retire sa main.

Cependant, autant Bilbon aimait son ami, autant par moments il trouvait le roi nain _tout à fait impossible_. Comme maintenant, alors qu'il était en train de profiter d'un repas parfaitement adorable avec Fili, Kili et Balin, et que de nulle part, Thorïn lui avait présenté une géante (pour un nain) avec des cheveux blonds et une longue barbe, qui s'appelait Gladur et qui – si Bilbon avait bien compris les mots de Thorïn, ce qui était le cas semble-t-il – était sensée passer le reste de sa vie aux côtés du Hobbit comme protectrice.

« Non, » dit Bilbon, scandalisé, pointant le roi avec une cuillère et secouant la tête. « Thorïn, non. Je suis sûr que c'est une grande guerrière, mais je n'ai vraiment pas besoin – ou veux – d'un garde, merci bien. Je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper de moi-même, comme tu devrais déjà t'en être rendu compte. »

« Je ne remets pas en question tes aptitudes, semi homme, » répondit Thorïn avec impatience, « mais maintenant que je suis roi, il y en a qui essaieront avec plaisir de t'utiliser contre moi. Je cherche juste à éviter ça, il y a suffisamment de problèmes avec la reconstruction du royaume tel qu'il en est. »

Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai : la reconstruction d'Erebor avançait très bien. Chaque jour plus de nains revenaient chez eux, et Thorïn était extrêmement respecté comme roi et comme parmi ceux rentrés au pays. Bilbon savait que l'exploration minière avait déjà repris son cours dans la montagne et parfois il croyait entendre l'écho lointain des pioches frappant la pierre. Le Palais lui-même paraissait bien mieux maintenant qu'il avait été nettoyé et décoré, et Bilbon préférait lui aussi cette nouvelle Erebor, plus vivante, avec son roi fraîchement couronné. Cul-de-Sac lui manquait, parfois cruellement, mais en toute honnêteté, il n'était vraiment pas pressé de retourner chez lui pour l'heure.

« Ma sécurité ne fait pas partie de tes devoirs, Thorïn Oakenshield, » indiqua Bilbon avec aigreur.

Un air sombre passa sur le visage de Thorïn à ces mots.

« Aussi longtemps que tu resteras dans mon royaume, Bilbon Sacquet, » dit Thorïn, découpant son steak plus violement que nécessaire, « te garder en vie est mon _droit_. »

Alors que Bilbon le regardait, Thorïn piqua un large morceau de viande avec son couteau et commença à le mâcher vigoureusement. Bilbon allait railler le roi, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'un plat plein de viande fut posé devant lui, lui coupant le sifflet.

« Un steak ? » demanda urgemment Balin, poussant le plat dans les mains de Bilbon. « Je crois qu'il serait sage que tu mettes de la viande dans ta bouche, mon p'tit gars, au lieu d'en faire sortir des mots. »

Bilbon ignora le conseil, et à la place croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Soupirant, Balin lâcha le plat et son regard fit des allers retours nerveux entre Bilbon et Thorïn.

« Je ne suis même pas un membre de ton foyer, » déclara Bilbon, et Thorïn s'arrêta de mâcher. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas nommé des protecteurs pour Fili et Kili avant de m'en proposer un ? Il est plus que probable que ta famille proche soit utilisée contre toi au lieu de moi. »

« Oui, allez-y, impliquez-nous donc dans cette histoire… » marmonna Fili, plantant son couteau dans sa nourriture.

« Pour sûr, » convint Kili. « Il n'y a pas de meilleur façon de passer la soirée que d'être coincés au milieu de l'une des disputes de Bilbon et d'Oncle Thorïn… »

Les frères jetèrent un coup d'œil à leur oncle, mais ce dernier faisait comme s'il ne les voyait pas, divisant son attention entre la nourriture et Bilbon. Le roi fit descendre le morceau de steak avec de la bière et s'essuya la bouche avec le dos de sa main. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté le visage du Hobbit.

« Fili et Kili sont leur propre garde, » répondit Thorïn d'un ton bourru, fronçant les sourcils, comme si expliquer ces choses était indigne de lui. « Ils se protègent l'un l'autre, je ne pourrais pas mieux leur offrir. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de m'offrir quoi que ce soit non plus, » soupira Bilbon, prenant un mouchoir et s'essuyant le coin des lèvres avec. Momentanément, ses pensées volèrent vers sa poche, vers l'anneau d'or qu'il gardait toujours caché – son propre petit secret…

« J'ai déjà tout ce dont j'ai besoin, » il ajouta en tamponnant ses lèvres avec le mouchoir avec autant de sophistication qu'il pouvait rassembler, car il savait que son comportement trop précieux agaçait Thorïn à n'en plus finir.

Comme il s'y attendait, Thorïn le regarda faire, serrant fermement son couteau dans sa main.

« Ne pousse pas ma patience à bout, Hobbit, » dit Thorïn d'un ton bourru. « Je t'ai accordé beaucoup d'indulgence par le passé, mais si tu continues à me provoquer, je céderai à mon envie de te faire trembler. Un être aussi délicat que toi aura certainement du mal à le supporter. »

Bilbon ne put retenir un frisson de courir le long de sa colonne à ces mots. Cependant, il releva avec défi son menton et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ami de l'autre côté de la table.

« Pour ça, tu devras d'abord m'attraper, » le défia-t-il en ignorant la façon dont Fili, Kili et Balin se tassèrent sur leurs chaises, comme s'ils essayaient de se rendre invisibles. « Et ça, mon cher ami, n'est pas facile à faire. Pas facile du tout. »

« Est-ce que tous les semi hommes sont comme toi ? » demanda Thorïn. Bilbon pensait entendre une petite note de curiosité et d'exaspération dans la voix du roi.

« Je le crois bien, » admit Bilbon après une minute de réflexion. « Je suis un Hobbit plutôt ordinaire, normal de beaucoup de façons – ou du moins, je m'efforce de l'être. »

« Je trouve cela difficile à croire. Tu dois être unique, Bilbon Sacquet, même dans ta propre famille. »

Il était difficile de dire s'il s'agissait d'un compliment ou non, mais Bilbon décida de le prendre comme tel malgré tout.

« De même, Thorïn Oakenshiel, » dit-il. « Tu es toi aussi assez unique en ton genre. »

Thorïn lui fit un sourire sec.

« Quel soulagement, » laissa échapper Kili en se redressant. « Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir me cacher les yeux si je ne voulais pas voir quelque chose d'horrible se produire. »

« Tout comme moi, » admit Fili, « au cas où quelque chose d'horrible serait arrivé juste là sur la table. Ou peut-être sur le sol, ou encore contre un pilier. »

Les frères croisèrent leurs regards en ricanant, pour se figer et se taire de suite dès que Thorïn leur lança un regard glacial. Balin se tassa plus encore, prenant un morceau de tarte et une chope de bière avec lui.

La naine blonde, Gladur, déplaça un peu ses pieds, attirant l'attention de Bilbon vers elle. Ce dernier soupira en frottant son visage, regardant Thorïn à travers ses doigts.

« J'apprécie que tu te soucies de mon bien-être, » dit-il sincèrement et Thorïn inclina la tête pour apprécier la remarque, « mais je suis un Hobbit et nous les Hobbits tenons à notre intimité. Je n'aurai pas de garde personnel, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Je saurai prendre soin de moi. »

« Cette question a déjà été réglée, » dit Thorïn, se concentrant de nouveau sur son steak. « Gladur te _protégeras_, que tu le veuilles ou non. Elle a juré de te protéger de sa vie. Un tel serment n'est pas à prendre à la légère et encore moins à briser par aucun nain. Tu ferais mieux d'être reconnaissant et humble que je t'ai fait cet honneur d'avoir un garde royal pour toi seul. Beaucoup de nains donneraient un œil pour avoir cet honneur. »

« Oh, c'est mon œil que tu veux maintenant, » bredouilla Bilbon, car il était trop abasourdi et exaspéré par les actions honteuses de Thorïn pour avoir quelque chose de mieux à dire – comment pouvait-il oser nommer Gladur à la sécurité de Bilbon pour le reste de la vie du Hobbit, ou de la sienne, sans ne serait-ce que demander à Bilbon en premier lieu ! C'était une chose de s'inquiéter de la sécurité d'un ami et une autre de lui donner une ombre vivante.

Quand Thorïn leva finalement les yeux sur Bilbon, ce dernier tremblait de colère.

« Je vais te montrer ! » Bouillait Bilbon, pointant à nouveau sa cuillère vers Thorïn qui se contenta d'hausser un sourcil au Hobbit. « Je jure que je vais te montrer, Thorïn. Je vais te prouver que n'ai nullement besoin d'un garde. Je passerai les sept prochains jours et nuits dans les niveaux supérieurs d'Erebor – et aucun de tes meilleurs nains observateurs ne saura où me trouver. Essaye de m'attraper, Thorïn Oakenshiel ! Essaye donc ! Même avec tes meilleurs sujets tu ne me trouveras pas. Je me cacherai dans ton propre palais et tu ne pourras pas m'attraper, même si tu essayes ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ou de tes guerriers pour me protéger – moi aussi je peux être mon propre garde – tu verras ! »

A ces mots, Bilbon laissa tomber la cuillère sur la table et se leva rapidement, ignorant les quatre visages stupéfaits le fixant ostensiblement. Il se rua dans l'entrée, passa devant trois nains bavardant, et se coula entre deux larges statues pour se cacher des regards. Là, il plongea la main dans sa poche et glissa son anneau à son majeur juste au moment où Thorïn apparut à l'entrée, l'air renfrogné, sa cape flottant de manière très impressionnante derrière lui.

Thorïn regarda d'un côté, puis de l'autre, fronçant progressivement les sourcils, ne pouvant pas immédiatement localiser l'emplacement de Bilbon dans le long et droit couloir. Le Hobbit, désormais invisible grâce à l'anneau, se redressa silencieusement et sur la pointe des pieds se plaça à côté du roi. Thorïn le fixa, regardant franchement Bilbon, mais détourna presque aussitôt la tête, n'ayant apparemment aucune idée de la proximité de son ami.

Thorïn poussa un soupir à la fois exaspéré et silencieux et se mit à descendre le couleur d'un pas vif, jetant un coup d'œil derrière chaque statue et pilier qu'il trouvait sur son chemin. Bilbon ne put retenir un sourire satisfait. Il leva la main pour contempler l'anneau. Il brillait mystérieusement dans la lueur des torches, comme s'il contenait tous les secrets du Temps lui-même.

Bilbon l'admira et sourit. Quel utile anneau magique, en effet !

* * *

**Voilou! Le chapitre suivant arrivera sous peu (normalement). En attendant, une petite review? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, bonjour!**

**me revoilà enfin avec le deuxième chapitre traduit, et merci encore et toujours à Hermiko pour la relecture! **

**En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant. Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

Just beyond the reach : chapitre 2

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, Thorïn prétendit ne pas courir derrière un hobbit caché, tandis que ce dernier continuait de se faufiler à sa suite en silence. Comme ils avançaient dans l'escalier – le nain devant, le hobbit juste derrière la cape du nain – Bilbon pouvait voir son ami serrer puis desserrer ses poings, comme si le roi avait beaucoup de mal à contrôler sa fureur. Les épaules de Thorïn étaient tendues, alors qu'il tentait de contrôler sa démarche anormalement raidie par ses émotions. Finalement, Bilbon dût se mettre à courir pour se maintenir au niveau du roi en colère.

La cape de Thorïn était en réalité d'une étonnante teinte bleue, savait Bilbon, mais comme il portait l'anneau, tout lui semblait dans l'ombre et grisé. C'était le seul inconvénient à son anneau magique : le monde semblait perdre ses couleurs quand il l'enfilait. Cependant, Bilbon ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure, car il retrouvait sa vision d'antan dès qu'il ôtait l'anneau. De plus, même si porter l'anneau altérait sa vision, en contrepartie cela affûtait visiblement ses autres sens. Il pouvait par exemple entendre Thorïn marmonner dans sa barbe, pourtant plusieurs pas devant lui.

"Stupide hobbit," grommela Thorïn, "quel jeu puéril..."

Bilbon fit un rictus et accéléra le pas.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent les « deux niveaux supérieurs », comme on nommait le grand hall circulaire du marché et le niveau des gardiens à l'étage, Bilbon ahanait à cause de l'ascension. S'il n'avait pas été un hobbit et donc un maître dans l'art d'être silencieux, même Oin avec sa mauvaise ouïe aurait été capable de le repérer en se fiant à sa respiration laborieuse. Heureusement, Bilbon était bel et bien un hobbit. S'il l'avait souhaité, il aurait pu se tenir juste sous le nez de Thorïn et le roi n'aurait pu l'entendre – ou même le voir. Bilbon l'aurait sûrement fait s'il n'avait pas craint que l'odeur de sa transpiration ne le trahisse.

D'après Kili, ce marché était prompt à la relaxation. Maintenant, en étudiant de plus près le hall, Bilbon pouvait aisément remarquer que Kili n'avait pas plaisanté : Un peu plus loin, un jeune nain était en train de réciter de la poésie elfique à un somnolent auditoire (une méthode que les nains utilisaient dès qu'ils avaient du mal à s'endormir ; Bilbon avait souvent lu telle poésie au roi quand Thorïn ne trouvait pas le sommeil), pendant que derrière eux, beaucoup chantaient, dansaient, buvaient et faisaient un tumulte de tous les diables. A côté de l'entrée, un certain nombre de stands proposaient de laver, couper et tresser barbe et chevelure. Certains stands avaient même leur propre spécialité, comme le « dégagement » et la « prévention de calvitie ».

« Puis-je proposer à notre courageux et honorable roi un dépouillement digne de ce nom ? » Demanda hardiment une naine aux cheveux gris en bloquant le chemin de Thorïn comme si elle avait surgit de derrière un stand.

« Si vous le feriez à un hobbit, » répondit Thorïn sans trace d'humour dans la voix.

« Absolument, mon seigneur, » répliqua du tac-au-tac la naine en s'inclinant profondément devant Thorïn. « Et où puis-je trouver cet …hobbit ? »

« Je vous l'amènerai, » promit Thorïn d'un ton bourru en contournant la naine, complètement inconscient du regard noir que lui lançait un certain hobbit qui _n'_avait absolument _pas_ de puces, merci pour lui.

A proximité des stands d'« entretien capillaire », d'accueillants étalages proposaient pipes, haches, tabac à priser, bonbons douceâtres, maniques, pierres d'affûtage, rubans à barbe et bien d'autres choses dont un nain aurait pu avoir besoin ou envie. Au grand désespoir des propriétaires, Thorïn passa devant sans même jeter un coup d'œil à leurs stands, avec l'invisible Bilbon le suivant à la trace.

A la surprise de Bilbon, Thorïn s'arrêta soudainement devant un stand qui était visiblement spécialisé en parchemins, plumes, encre, livres et cartes.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui intéressait vraiment Bilbon, c'étaient les livres et les cartes. Gardant cela en tête, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il jubile devant les articles, oubliant presque qu'il était censé être invisible et se cacher, et non pas à poser des questions du style : « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il y avait un si beau stand à Erebor ? » ou « Est-ce que c'est le _Pleurs des Hymnes et Fredonnement d'arbres_ d'Eleonor Ruthberry ? » ou encore « Puis-je t'emprunter un peu d'or, Thorïn ? »

Bilbon réussit à garder la bouche fermée alors que les questions étaient sur le point de franchir ses lèvres. Bien qu'il ait plaqué ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de parler, un étrange son de déglutition passa quand même la barrière de ses mains, faisant jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule à Thorïn. Pendant un moment Bilbon fut pétrifié, ayant la certitude que Thorïn avait grillé sa position, mais rapidement l'attention du roi se reporta de nouveau sur l'étalage et Bilbon pu lâcher le souffle qu'il retenait.

« Roi Thorïn, » dit le propriétaire du stand de livres, un petit nain avec de grands yeux larmoyants et une longue barbe hirsute. « C'est véritablement un honneur de m'incliner devant vous ! »

A ces mots, le nain s'empressa de s'incliner si profondément devant Thorïn que son long nez semblât toucher le sol.

« Maître Hudarf, » salua Thorïn en fixant avec réserve la bibliothèque ; Bilbon songea qu'il paraissait particulièrement mal à l'aise et gauche dans un tel environnement.

« J'aurai besoin d'un livre. »

« Ah oui, évidemment, » répondit Hudarf, se léchant les lèvres avec nervosité. « Et puis-je savoir si vous en avez besoin pour assommer quelqu'un ou pour trouver le sommeil ? »

« Pour lire, en fait, » marmonna Thorïn en plein embarras, faisant se détourner brutalement Hudarf de l'étagère pleine de livres elfiques qu'il était déjà en train de consulter.

« Pour lire… » Répéta Hudarf, paraissant un peu perdu. « Um, certainement, mon seigneur. Je dois bien avoir quelques ouvrages pour cela quelque part. Quel genre de livres Votre Majesté voudrait… lire ? »

Si Bilbon avait trouvé Thorïn mal à l'aise auparavant, il s'était gouré – non pas qu'Hudarf s'en formalisé, nerveux comme il était.

« Le genre rare, » ajouta éventuellement Thorïn. « Le genre que je n'ai pas encore en ma possession. Le genre … qui parle des semi-hommes, oui. Un livre sur les … hobbits. »

Bilbon regarda bouche bée son ami. Un livre sur les _hobbits_ ? Qu'est-ce que Thorïn peut bien faire d'un livre sur les hobbits ? S'il avait voulu savoir quelque chose à leur sujet – quoi que ce soit, vraiment – il aurait pu demander à Bilbon. Thorïn savait qu'il pouvait demander à Bilbon, n'est-ce pas.

N'est-ce pas ?

Bilbon se tordait les mains et regardait anxieusement les livres sur l'étalage. Il avait une fois lu un livre sur les hobbits écrit par quelqu'un qui n'en était pas un. C'était plein d'idées fausses et d'énormes mensonges – l'auteur avait même soutenu mordicus que les hobbits se mangeaient entre eux ! – sans mentionner un manque cruel de grammaire. En lisant un tel livre, Thorïn n'apprendrait rien d'autre que des mensonges sur les hobbits.

« Un livre sur les hobbits, » répéta Hudarf, paraissant des plus perplexes. "Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de pierres hobbits avant aujourd'hui – à quoi ça ressemble ? »

« Son apparence n'est pas le sujet, » répondit Thorïn d'un ton sec, se redressant de toute sa hauteur, se faisant tout à coup si majestueux et intouchable que le cœur de Bilbon se serra à cette vue. « Si vous me trouvez le livre que je recherche – un livre sur les semis-hommes, les hobbits, les habitants d'un endroit appelé 'La Comté' – envoyez-le moi et vous serez dûment récompensé. »

« Oui, mon roi, » répondit à la hâte Hudarf, alors même que Thorïn était déjà en train de s'éloigner. « Si un livre sur les 'hobbits' existe bel et bien à Erebor, Je le trouverai et vous l'amènerai moi-même ! »

Thorïn fit un signe de tête courtois et se mit en marche d'un pas si preste et si brusque que Bilbon n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter de son chemin. Qui sait, Thorïn aurait pu bousculer Bilbon, envoyant voler le hobbit, si le roi nain ne s'était pas arrêté net, à quelques centimètres seulement de son ami.

La fourrure de la cape de Thorïn picotait le visage de Bilbon, et ce dernier _n'osait même plus respirer._

Thorïn plissa les yeux, balayant du regard le hall du marché. Puis, au grand dam de Bilbon, Thorïn se mit à _renifler_ l'air qui l'entourait ! Aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, Bilbon fit un maladroit pas en arrière, puis un autre et encore un autre, ses yeux ne lâchant jamais Thorïn.

Un sourire prédateur se forma lentement sur les lèvres du roi.

« Je peux sentir ta présence, semi-homme, » déclara Thorïn à voix basse et Bilbon frissonna, maudissant sa transpiration et le sens de l'odorat du nain.

* * *

**Un avis, un conseil? Laissez une review alors! ;)**

**à très vite!**


End file.
